The Wild Side
by darthrodrick
Summary: RATED M FOR SAFETY! Eve and Grace have been known to be wild, carefree sisters. But when a tragic accident happens, Grace sacrifices her old lifestyle for a more mature, maternal type. Will poor Eve be able to get over her excess baggage? Can Grace be able to relive her once wild side her sister idolized? Find out as these sisters take on life in their own terms.
1. A Tale of Two Sisters

**Grace's POV**

I'm Grace Rogers, 21 years old and a third year arts student. I'm currently living with my parents' house along with my younger sister Eve. I wanted to work part time but Dad won't allow me. Some people say I'm a rebellious girl because of my hair color, but hey a girl has her say on what color her hair should be right? Anyway I'm a hard partying girl, I LOVE to go to parties with my best friend Odette. She's always been a wild girl since I've met her. Another person close to me is Tuuku. His real name is Timothy but he claimed he sounded like a chameleon during his youth so they gave him that nickname. We've dated for only a month before breaking up because I find it weird for him to become my man if he decided to marry me. Hell, he never even kissed me so shit happens, huh? But hey, at least he's still with me whenever I wanna go to a concert or just drink all night.

Today's a particularly quiet one, which was unusual at our home. Dad often scolds me about my party lifestyle while Mom's always at my throat about my appearance. At least they didn't complain when I first got my motorcycle two years ago. I've got her dirt cheap off a junkyard and spend up to today restoring it. Funny enough, Dad was the one who urged me to get a ride although Mom was against that. It's my off day today and Eve's at school, so I decided to work on a school project. I badly wanted to move out of the house and live the life I always wanted.

**Eve's POV**

I'm Eve Rogers, the younger sister of Grace Rogers. Being the younger sister, I feel always neglected. Why does Grace always get the attention? Anyhow, she never brings me to her parties, says I'm too young to go there. _She only goes there because Tuuku's always dragging her ass there. Maybe they're banging already._ I thought. I'm already 17 so I can speculate what my big sis and her 'lover' were capable of doing. My parents always push me hard to ace my studies, and while I've achieved them, I'm tired of just purely studying. I wanna have some fun, just like Grace. If she can't join me at her parties, then I'd gladly join parties by my friends.

Anyway, I'm at my school and its getting boring. Sure I'm getting all the awards and shit, but I wanna have some fun. Just for once, I want a group of friends with me. As for boyfriend, well I don't really think much about it. Some say I'm bi because of my getup, but to be honest I don't mind whether I get a boyfriend or girlfriend. I just wanna be with someone who accepts me and likes me for who I am. _Self-love first Eve. Before anyone else_. I keep saying that in my mind, it's a source of inspiration.

Finally, after another uneventful day at school I headed home but I don't wanna go home just yet. Usually when I'm not in the mood of going home, I head to this ramen house. I went in and helped myself to a good bowl of ramen noodles. I'd get my drawing pad and start doodling basically anything I could imagine. Donning my headset, ignoring the noises around me, I was in a world of my own. Some customers who were watching me draw were asking me if I do commissions.

"Wow miss. With drawing skills like that, you could earn a lot!" one man commented.

"Nah. It's just a silly pastime sir. Besides I don't draw as good as others do" I replied.

Just then, my phone rang and it was Grace calling.

**E: Hello?**

**G: Hey Evie, Mom and Dad aren't home tonight. I'll call Odette and Tuuku and we can have a beer night!**

**E: That sounds great! I'll call dibs on movies.**

**G: Already taken care of sis. Just get home and we'll start.**

**E: Alright, bye Grace!**

I finished up my ramen and headed straight for home. A while later, I came in and saw Grace setting up the TV. Odette even handed me a beer.

"Here, loosen up a bit Evie" she smiled.

I dropped my things in my room then proceeded with the movie. To make it short, it was boring; I was just there for the beers. I got out of the couch, where Odette and Eve were the only ones actually watching the movie, and headed to my room. I just drew on my drawing pad some random doodles. _I really want to show these to someone close to me. Like I wanna know if he/she likes them. _I thought. After a while, I got bored doodling as well and went to sleep.


	2. Scarred Life

**Eve's POV**  
I was riding with Mom and Dad on our way home from the mall after getting my hair dyed blue, for a change. I never really liked going to the mall because I'm kind of an introvert, you know not sociable or whatever. My parents think I'm going all goth girl, but I just wanna experience how it felt dressing up emo; they think I was depressed or something. I was pretending to fall asleep when Mom and Dad got into a heated argument.

"Eve shouldn't be following her sister's path. I mean look at that red devil! Partying all night til no end" Dad piped.

"Now that Eve's got her hair dyed, I'm worried she's gonna follow Grace" Mom added.

I shot up and yelled at them, "So you don't want us both eh? Fine go ahead, disown my sorry ass!"

Mom looked at me, "What did you just say?"

I continued my rant, "Grace has managed fine without you and so can I! We don't need you!" Dad was genuinely pissed off at me, as if he wanted to kill me already.

"Why you little…." He started, then BEEP! We didn't realized with our arguing, we were on the wrong side of the road. My world suddenly became slow-mo as an oncoming car crashed us head on; I thought for sure I was gonna die then and there before I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to the sight of bright lights; I was in hospital. I couldn't feel anything in my body, except for someone holding my hand. I looked towards my left and saw Grace sobbing on my legs, holding my hand in the process.

"I….I don't wanna lose you too Eve!" she wailed. I got up and tried to free my left hand from her grasp, as I started stroking her hair.

"Sis?" I said. Grace lit up and basically hugged me, nearly choking in the process.

"Oh Eve, I don't know what I'd do without you!" she whimpered.

"I'm in a lot of pain, especially in my left hip part" I said.

"Don't you know what happened?" she asked.

I shook my head as Grace removes my sheets and pulled down my hospital gown. There I was frozen at the sight of a pretty big X shaped wound around my bikini line and my left thigh. I also saw bleeding around my vagina as well, which only meant my hymen broke.

"I….I….I'm so sorry" I whispered, then started bawling against Grace's shoulder.

"No, no hey it's not your fault Evie. We'll get through this, without them. Just you, me, Odette, and Tuuku, you three are now my family" Grace sighed, caressing my hair.

"How about Mom and Dad, did they make it?" I asked. Grace looked down on the floor then back to me; that's when I knew they didn't make it.

I couldn't help but shed some tears; I was both sad and relieved, sad because both my parents our gone, leaving Grace and myself, relieved because I'd finally be free from their snide remarks about how I live my life. I still couldn't make figures with the big scar near my pussy; suddenly I felt ashamed of my body as that scar will remain for the rest of my life. _I'll have to remember not to wear a bikini at the beach._ I thought.

Two weeks later, I was finally discharged from hospital. I was still hurt from all the physical and emotional trauma that I'd endured. Grace called a taxi for the both of us since our car was basically destroyed. On the ride back home, I was feeling down, shy about my physicality.

"I get why you're blue, Eve. It's because of the scar huh?" Grace asked.

I nodded slowly, hoping the cab driver wouldn't figure it out. "Now I'm more conscious about how my body looks like, ugh. I'm such a failure"

"Don't you ever blame yourself for the shit you've been through, okay?" she smiled. Grace never fails to make me smile or protect me from anyone who wants to hurt me.

_A month later_

"Argh! I fucking hate bills!" Grace ranted.

Recently, she dropped out of school and pursued her dream of being a tattoo artist. Her new job wasn't enough to pay all our bills, causing her to rage. I feel bad for my sister, if there's only a way I could help her. But what can I even do to help? Odette's basically useless in any work while Tuuku is busy with his….recreational stuff. Recently he got hooked into the business of growing weed and while his sales are pretty high, Grace seems against him doing that. Today, I'm watching him and Grace go at it again.

"Seriously? I thought your plants are just for our use only?!" She roared.

"It gives us instant cash, and right now we need a ton of it!" Tuuku replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grace sighed, "Look, I appreciate the effort you're trying to help out but I don't want to have it illegally. I mean, weed is illegal for public use here you know!"

I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Oh Eve. I'm sorry if you've seen that shit go down" Grace said, in a tense tone.

Tuuku left us sisters to tend his 'plants'.

"I'm used to that fucked up nonsense" I replied.

"We were already fucked up before Mom and Dad died, it just increased exponentially since then!" she retorted.

"Yes I know, that's why if you could just let me help you with the expenses!"

"What are you gonna do huh? Drop out like me as well? Hell no Eve, over my dead body!" she yelled, then sighed.

"Finishing your school is the most important thing for you alright. That's the way you could help me somehow ease my burden"

I hugged Grace real tight and apologized, "I'm sorry I acted all bitchy. I'm just concerned for you sis"

"I know, that's what sisters do" she conceded. _She's never raised her voice before, certainly not to me._ I thought.

On my way to school, I can't help wondering how to help Grace with her dilemma. _If she could just let me help her with at least the house chores._ I hate seeing my sister getting overworked with her job and taking care of us. Unfortunately, I can't think of a job hiring anywhere in this city, not even the measly fast food crew ones. _Oh well, guess the only thing I should do is not piss Grace off. _That thought is probably gonna stick for the rest of our lives./p


	3. Starting Off Fresh

_One year after the crash_

**Grace's POV**

It's been a crazy ride since our parents died. I had to do everything regarding my younger sister, like cooking her meals, giving her allowance and paying the rent. We now live in an apartment after our house got repossessed three months ago. Because of that, I had to drop out of school only to find my way as a local tattoo artist. While the tattoo shop that I've been working for provided great pay, I decided to run my own tattoo shop in a new town to forget all the bad memories we have in this one. So by dawn, I woke up Eve and the others to pack up.

"Wake up Eve!" I patted her shoulder. Like any other 18 year old, she's not keen in waking up early on weekends.

"Ahhh!" Eve yawned, "What's going on, is it a bit too early?"

"We're moving out, sis. Pack your things, I'm waking up Odette and Tuuku as well" I told her before I went towards the other room.

"Wake up people!" I said, while clapping my hands. Both of them looked groggy still.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Odette yawned.

"It's time we're leaving this town" I replied.

"Are you for real Grace?" Tuuku piped in, his eyes widened at my remark.

I nodded, "Pack up everything, we have to be at the bus station by 10am"

"Where are we going sis?" Eve asked, standing by the door behind me.

"I've looked up this place called Summerville a few weeks back. I found ourselves an apartment that has space for a business at the ground floor" I replied.

"You're really going after your own tat shop, huh?" Odette added.

"Yeah. It's high time I become my own boss" I declared.

"But aren't you like the boss of us here?" Tuuku chuckled.

I gave him a playful slap on his arm, "Shut up! Let's get breakfast, shall we?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

The four of us ate breakfast as usual. After that, we took turns at the shower, with Eve going first and I was stuck dead last. I hate it as Eve tends to use up all the hot water and she takes 20 minutes in there! But after everyone's finished, it was my turn to get a shower. I undressed and got under the hot water and it felt like paradise for a while. I hummed a tune as the water flowed down my curves. Since I was a bit in the horny mood, I played with myself for a bit. I don't have a dildo or anything long inside so I just fingered myself good. _I don't wanna repeat of the hairbrush incident._ I thought. I softly moaned, covering my mouth so no one could hear me as I fingered my tight wet pussy. It's been a while since I've dated a guy and I was like, sexually frustrated; I can't even remember the last time I fucked a guy! I continued to finger myself and fondle my perky boobs until I came.

"Haaa, haaah phew!" I said to myself, still whimpering from my orgasm. That was the best one in a long time, when will someone date me again? After putting on my clothes, Eve was waiting by the door.

"What?" I asked in a bitchy manner.

"Don't tell me you're playing with yourself again, that's why you're so slow!" Eve giggled.

I rolled my eyes in response. "You're just jealous because you haven't done it yet"

"Pshh, oh please. I've done it before too so there's no covering up on that" Eve chuckled.

Once we've packed up everything, we called a taxi to take us to the station. About 10 minutes later, we were boarding the bus heading to Summerville. As Tuuku was helping the conductor load our cargo, Eve, Odette and I were settling in our seats. I've booked four seats where Eve and I would sit on one pair, while Tuuku and Odette would sit behind us. As we were preparing to depart, Eve asked me something.

"Is it nice in the new town?" her eyes lit up.

"Do you know Jane?"

"Our classmate in high school?" Odette interrupted.

"Yes that's her, she's a librarian there" I turned back to Eve.

"She says it's a nice quiet town, with some peculiar events going on" I answered.

"I'm just scared, Grace. New town, new home, new school, everything's new!" she continued.

"I'm sure we can all get over this once settling in" I replied in a rather tired tone.

Just then, the conductor spoke on his PA. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Pacific Interstate Express bus number 1688 bound for Summerville. Our trip will take 3 hours so we encourage you that you have brought snacks and drinks for the trip. If not, we have on board snacks and drinks you can purchase. Please read the safety card located on your seatback pockets. Have a pleasant trip with us"

I looked at the window and saw the city disappear beneath the horizon. Summerville, here we come, I thought. I turned to Eve, who was wearing headphones listening to her usual playlist. I turned to my back and saw Odette sleeping while Tuuku's on his phone. I hate being the mom figure for these three, especially Eve. But it's my responsibility to keep us afloat. I sadly thought.

I must've dozed off because when I woke up, the conductor announced that we're only 30 minutes to reach Summerville. Eve was sleeping as well, her head rested on my left shoulder. I did notice that she was sobbing, rather muffled probably she didn't want me to hear. Instead of waking her up, I cuddled her against my chest. That's when she went off, sobbing against my shirt; she must be listening to somber music.

"There there Eve" I coaxed, sliding my hand up and down her back. "Let it all out" For the next 15 minutes, she cried like any younger sister who's been through hell.

At last, we've arrived at Summerville, right near our new place. Tuuku carried the heavy stuff while Eve, Odette, and I carried our personal items. The rest of our bulky stuff like furniture and my bike will be delivered tomorrow by a moving truck.

"Well here we are, our new home and business" I said.

"Damn, so if your new tat shop is here up front, how are we gonna access the actual house upstairs? Odette inquired. Tuuku opened up the garage door to see what's inside.

"There's a ladder up here, leading up to the actual house and the rooftop" he remarked, "From the looks of it, it seems fully furnished"

"Then go check it out" I replied, throwing a spare key to him. While Odette placed most of our stuff in the garage, Eve and I checked on the store front.

"It's a pretty neat place, huh" Eve commented.

"In a few weeks, Sugartats would be up and running. We just need to get some equipment and secure permits"

"We better get some new stuff instead of those second hand shit" Eve added.

"I think we can afford those Eve" I replied.

"Of course we can. It's your idea moving here though"

Over the course of two weeks, everyone was busy acquiring the necessary equipment, permits, and setting up both the shop and our apartment. Eve had to enroll at the public school there, while I had to get accustomed to the people of Summerville. Everyone of us had to adjust to the slow pace of the town as we were all used to the hustle and bustle of city life.

One day, Jane, my high school friend came to visit.

"Hi Grace! You seem pretty busy" she came by the shop.

"Jane!" I squealed, then gave her a hug. "It's been a long, long time"

"How are you? After all what happened?" Jane piped.

"I'm still reeling, but it helps having a change of scenery"

"Oh lookie here, it's lil Jane!" Odette shot out of the shop. I face palmed while Jane hugs Odette.

"Damn girl, you look as hot as ever" Odette said.

"Shut up!" Jane replied. Odette and I chuckled in response.

The three of us talked for a while and we even had her for dinner. It was nice having your friend welcome you to a new town, it makes our adjustment much easier. Afterwards, Odette took Jane home while I closed up shop. Eve was rather curious with what happened.

"Lucky you sis. You already have old friends living here, whereas I have to start from square one!" she pouted.

"I'm sure you're gonna find some new friends here as well. Maybe a boyfriend too" I sniggered.

"Eugh! Friends sure, but boyfriend? Thank you, next" she rolled her eyes.

I just can't help but chuckle at her predicament. At least that's her only problem, coz I have a ton of shit to take care of now that we're a fully-fledged business.


	4. Transition Period

**Grace's POV**

Just like any other business, Sugartats started off hot in our first couple months then slowly cooled down. Apparently, we're the only tattoo shop in this town but some of our customers keep asking if we do piercings, something I'm not yet qualified to do. Odette wants to give it a try but she's also not trained to give people piercings.

"Come on Grace, I'll do anything to get you to ride on my piercing idea" Odette begged.

"Alright. Don't start mentioning about it again"

Odette sighed, "Don't you want to get us some instant cash?"

"Yeah, but we're taking it slow first. We're just open for barely a couple months you know?" I shot back.

"Perhaps when I talk to Daddy about my plan?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you call him that" I rolled my eyes.

Odette chuckled, "You've met him, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I still cringe whenever you call him that"

Today was particularly slow, with only four appointments scheduled. One of our clients came in and was reading our catalog.

"Welcome to Sugar Tats! How may I help you?" I greeted the client.

"I'd like to have this one, by my left arm" he pointed at his chosen design.

"Okay sir, just sit down on the chair" I directed the client to the chair as I started up my tattoo gun.

**Eve's POV**

I've been going to this school here for about two months and I still have trouble fitting in. I hope I'd make some friends here as well. Every time I enter, the environment was exactly the same as my old school: jocks bullying smaller nerdy guys, bitchy cheerleaders, guys who look like they're high on weed, even the teachers were kinda weird. My first class was French so I headed to the room, found myself a vacant desk and plopped my backpack. Since I was positioned beside a wall, my only seatmate was this fit looking dude who looked like a nerd.

"H..Hi?" I stuttered. The guy looked at me and greeted as well.

"Hi there" he started, "You're new here?" I nodded shyly.

"I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matty" he said.

"Eve" I said, then we both shook hands. He seemed to look stressed at himself, perhaps I should ask him?

"You alright?" I asked. Matty just nodded without even looking at me.

"I think something's bothering you, but if you're too shy to tell it now, maybe you could visit me at the park tonight?"

"W..why on earth will I go there?" he replied.

"Because I wanna help you, in any way I can" I said, somehow regretting how I said it.

"Alright, I'll check my schedule" Matty sighed. I smiled at that reply as our teacher, Miss Bissette, came into the room.

The day went by pretty quickly, to my surprise. I decided to go to the park and doodle around some stuff because I'm bored and I'm still not in the mood going home yet. I mean, all I do at home is play video games while Grace and Odette work on some meditation shit. It's only 6pm so I plopped myself by the fountain, put on my headset and I was in my own world. As I was finishing up this drawing, I heard some footsteps getting closer and closer towards me.

"Hey Eve" the voice said. I looked up and saw that it was Matty.

"Ah Matty, I was worried you wouldn't show up"

"Sorry if I acted like a jerk earlier. I just wasn't in the mood talking to anyone at the time" he started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's alright" I paused, then continued. "Care to share why you're down?"

He sat down beside me, "Well, my father died recently, which is why I just came to school today. Then I have these stupid grades to worry about" he ranted.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I felt the same way about a year ago" I replied.

"Oh?" Matty lit up.

"Both of my parents died in a car crash. It's just me and my sister now" I said, trying not to break down.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"Looks like there's a subject that we both can relate on" I continued.

Matty nodded. "Say, what'cha working on?" he asked, pertaining to my drawing pad.

"Some random shit" I said sheepishly, "You wanna look?"

He nodded as I hand him my sketchpad. He was rather interested with this little doodle I've done on Grace. "Who's this?" he pointed.

"Umm, that's my elder sister" I replied.

"Tell you what, this is amazing! You sure have a cool sister, huh?"

I nodded; no one's ever complimented my art before, well no one whom I know. "Yeah, I'm glad she's my sister. I wish I could show it to her, you know to show how much I love her" I added.

"I'm sure she'll love that Eve" he smiled. I smiled back at him, I just met this guy and suddenly I feel like we're already close in some way.

The two of us chatted for a while, until I realized it was almost 10pm. I heard some sort of gang hang out as well, smoking what appeared to be weed.

"Huh, it's almost 10. I better head home" Matty said. "Me too, my sister's probably gonna kill me if I don't head home by 10" I replied.

"See you tomorrow?" Matty inquired.

I nodded, "Yeah, good night Matty"

"Night, Eve" he waved as he disappeared in the dark street. I like him already, maybe if we'd spend more time together and really become close friends. I thought as I walk back home. When I opened the door of our apartment, Grace was there and she looked pissed.

"Why so late Eve?" she asked.

"Uhh, I had to do extracurricular stuff" I started, "And I hung out at the park with a friend"

"Oh? Someone from school?" she added. I nodded in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be shy about sis, it's great you're making friends already" Grace smiled. I smiled back, she seems to be cool with me hanging out with friends now.

"Maybe you can bring your friend here one day Eve?" my sister offered.

"I'll ask him if he's free" I answered.

Afterwards, I asked my sister about her day. "How's the clients going?""Just four scheduled, and only two walk-ins" she sighed.

"Talking about a cooldown" I added.

"One day sis, I swear this place is gonna be jampacked" she declared, as she hugged me.

I went to my room to get changed then whipped out my phone and started chatting Matty. In short, we talked about a bunch of random stuff up until midnight before I felt sleepy. I'll admit, I was happy I found myself a friend like Matty. He seems to not care about my looks and focuses on what I like.

* * *

**Hey everyone! For those who are asking, the game this fanfic is based on is Summertime Saga. I will only have two POVs for the entire story, Eve's and Grace's. **


	5. Acquainted

**Eve's POV**

Another day, another boring round of classes, sometimes I just wanna skip school since I'm actually ahead of my requirements. After our arts class, I invited Matty over to our apartment to meet Grace, Odette, and Tuuku. I can't believe I'm actually bringing a friend to our place. _Sis would probably think I got a boyfriend already._ I thought. When I got home, Grace and Odette were at each other's throats again; they must be fighting over some petty shit again.

"Oh I ain't getting any piercings on my tits!" Grace started.

"Come on, that would look so cool!" Odette retorted.

"What's so cool about having to lick metal on your nipples? FYI I still want my titties to be playable" my sister shot back

"Hmm I never thought about that. Big boobed girl problems, always going for what's popular" Odette conceded.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, as the both of them looked at me.

"Hey Eve, how's school?" Grace asked. "Well enough considering" I replied.

Just then, I heard the sound of a motorcycle in front of our store. I opened the door to see Matty removing his helmet.

"Hi Eve, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some house stuff" he said.

I smiled back at him, "No, you're just in time" I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the store. Both Grace and Odette's eyes lit up at the sight of a guy.

"Sis, Odette, this is Matty. He's a friend of mine at school" I introduced him.

"H..hi there" Matty stuttered.

"Well I'd be damned, my little sis finally making some friends" Grace remarked, "I'm Grace, Eve's older sister"

"I'm Odette" Odette piped.

"Nice meeting y'all. Eve here invited me over to…show some of her drawings" Matty replied, with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Aww, now that's cute!" Odette said, "I reckon you like Evie, huh?"

Grace shot an unamused look at Odette, "Shut up, Odette." She turned back to Matty, "I'm sorry about her, she's just not used to visitors, certainly not those visiting my sister"

"That's alright" he replied. He was looking around the shop, curious of what's it about. "You run this tattoo shop Ma'am?"

Grace chuckled, "Please just call me Grace. As for your earlier question, yes I run this shop" She turned to me, "Eve, why don't you tour Matty around the house?"

"Shall we?" I asked Matty.

"Alright, lead the way" he replied.

I opened up the garage door and showed him around. "Nothing much here, other than that couch where Odette sleeps in" I said.

"Whose motorcycle is that?" Matty pointed at the stocked bike by the side.

"That's Grace's" I replied, "It's beat up at the moment but she runs"

"Maybe one time your sister and I could ride together?" he suggested.

"That would be epic! I'd join you two if that happens" I chuckled. Then we climbed up the ladder leading up to our home.

"Woah this place is cool!" he beamed.

"T..thanks, Grace and I styled the place"

"You two sure know how to do interior design!" I felt my cheeks warm at that compliment, am I blushing?

"Alright, now to the bedroom" I continued as I opened the door.

Matty was more than curious in the surroundings. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah, my sister's the one sleeping at the living room. That door over there is the bathroom"

"Why don't you and Grace share rooms?" he inquired.

"She says I need it more than her" I answered.

"Aww that's so sweet of her." He added. I was feeling a bit embarrassed at the look of my room showing it to someone else.

"Sorry if I'm a bit goth in my designs" I murmured.

"No, that's alright" he said. He suddenly saw something that must've caught his eye.

"Yo you're playing NBA 2K19?" he asked, picking up the CD from the floor.

"Y..yeah, that's like my favorite right now" I replied.

"No way! I play this as well!"

"Shall I challenge you to a 1v1?" I invited.

"Oh you're on, Eve" he accepted.

I set up the game and Matty's controller as we played a 1v1. To be honest, he was quite experienced with playing but still no match for me.

"Damn Eve, you never told me you're a pro at this!"

I chuckled, "Some things are better left as surprises Matty" I decided to play a bit easier on him but in the end, I still won in a really close game.

"Not bad, 93-89 pretty close. You should use the Raptors or Sixers next time" I said.

"You cheated because you're using the Warriors! I'm beating you for sure next time" Matty chuckled.

Just then, Grace barged in my room; she was looking pretty happy. "Aww you two are cute!" she remarked.

"Shut up sis, we're just playing games here" I rolled my eyes.

"I know. Lucky for you two it's just me and not Odette, for sure she'd ask a lot of dirty questions" she chuckled.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I Just wanna call you two over for dinner" she said.

"Oh, alright. I am hungry already" I said, then turned to Matty. "You wanna have dinner here?"

"I'm cool with that. Besides no one's really gonna worry about me back home" he agreed.

We sat by our table, with Matty sitting beside me. Odette and Tuuku were there as well.

"So who's this boyfriend of yours Evie?" Grace and Odette chuckled while I facepalmed.

"Not boyfriend Tuuku! Just a friend"

"Alright suit yourself" he replied, then introduced himself to Matty.

"Nice meeting y'all" Matty smiled.

"So, how'd you two meet?" Grace started.

"During French class, when I saw Matty feeling all down. He was still new to my environment at the time" I spoke up.

"Then one night, Eve and I hung out at the park, sharing some stuff about us" Matty added.

"Eve told me about your father. I'm so sorry to hear" Grace eyed Matty.

"That's alright, at least Eve and I can relate to a similar topic" he smiled sadly, then changed the topic. "Mmm. I love this beef stew, who cooked it?"

"That would've been Grace's specialty" Odette replied, to which my sister felt bashful.

"Oh..uhh…thanks Matty" she replied; she's so cute when she gets all shy.

"You should come again next time!" I added.

"I would, if its okay with your sister" Matty replied, gazing at my sister.

"We won't mind. I won't have to worry about Eve being lonely again" Grace smiled.

Once we're all done, Matty and I played some more 2K before he had to go home. "Thanks for bringing me over. It was really fun!" Matty smiled.

"I had fun too! I hope we can do this every night" I added. He put on his helmet and started his motorcycle.

"Good night Eve" he waved his arm.

"Good night Matty" I waved back before heading back inside.

Grace headed outside to talk to him as well. I peeked through the window of the shop to see what they're up to.

"It's nice that you're friends with my sister, she's the type who's always having trouble fitting in" Grace said.

"Me too. I'm lucky to be her friend too" Matty replied, "Well, I better get going. See y'all soon?"

"Yeah, ride safe Matty!" my sister bade him goodbye as I heard the revs get quieter. She came back to the shop, "He seems like a nice guy, sis"

"Yes, yes he is" I agreed.

"I'm happy for you. You got yourself a keeper"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Really?"

"Yeah" she said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Matty's dating you"

I slapped my sister's arm, "Shut up!"

She simply laughed it out. "C'mon, let's go to bed" she added as we went up to our home.

I lay down on my bed, thinking about our time Matty and I had._ I like him. I'm sure he likes me too, in a friend sense._ Just then, my phone sounded; I checked it out and it was Matty.

_Hey Eve. I just got home, I'm still beating you in 2K soon XD Good night._ It read.

I replied back, _XD Good night Matty. _


	6. Bad Blood

**Eve's POV**

It's PE day today. I hate it as I have to change my clothes in the boys locker room along with a both boys and girls, since the damned girls locker room is still under maintenance. Today is particularly rough, I have to share with Roxxy and her pair of idiot bitches, Becca and Missy. I just went in there and changed my clothes, ignoring the three bitches.

"So what'cha think of that dork Matty?" Roxxy started.

"He may look like one but I find him cute!" Missy replied.

"Ugh, really Missy? You really stooped so low" Becca chimed.

"Hey! It's my take, and I don't fucking care what you're gonna say!" Missy retorted, messing up Becca's hair.

"Looks like you're not the only one fancying Matty" Roxxy said. The two girls were confused, then Roxxy pointed her lips towards me.

"Eve? You can't be serious Roxxy" Becca added.

"I've heard she and Matty have been together every night" Roxxy added, eyeing me in the process.

I left those fools after I'm done changing and went for the auditorium; I could even hear their cackled laughter from there. Somehow, I wanted to get my revenge on those bitches. As I was smoking a joint I stashed from Grace, Matty came in.

"Eve? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing, just getting away from the bitches in this place" I answered.

"Did they do something to you?"

"No Matty, I'm just tired at seeing those idiots get in their way. They need a good lesson"

"Alright, just tell me if you're being hurt by them. I'm not letting you get hurt by such assholes" he finished.

"Aww, that's so sweet Matty" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I wonder if there's something we could do to serve revenge?"

"Hmmm" Matty thought, "How about stashing some kind of stink bombs on their bags?"

I was shocked at Matty's idea, it seems like he's done something like that before. "Oh my god! That's fucking brilliant!" I squealed.

"You know how to make those?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I assume you can?" I asked.

Matty nodded. "Done it against my enemies, I nearly got arrested when the cops arrived. Turns out they were smoking heroin and have a pretty big stash of it"

"Holy shit! That's crazy!" I gasped.

"I can make it at home, you wanna come?" I nodded.

So after class, we went for Matty's house where his landlady was there to greet us.

"Hi sweetie! Who's this girl you've brought?" she greeted.

"Oh Debbie, this is Eve, a friend of mine. Eve, this is Debbie, our landlady." Matty introduced me to his landlady.

"Nice meeting you Debbie!" I smiled.

"What brings her to our home?" she turned to Matty.

"Uhh, we have a school project and Eve's my partner" he replied.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two to it" Debbie smiled as she went back to the kitchen.

Matty and I went to his room to work on our concoction. "Sorry if my room's a mess" he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least its not as messy as mine" I chuckled.

Matty grabbed some bottles, a funnel, and plastic egg capsules from under his bed.

"Woah, I didn't know you had a mini factory of this shit" I gasped.

"We just need to pour this mixture to these capsules then add this little chip at the opening" he explained the procedure.

"What's the chip for?"

"That turns this liquid into gas, which will be activated by this remote" he replied, as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket. I opened up the mixture bottle and it did smell like shit.

"What kind of shit did you brew in this Matty?"

"Vinegar, dog poop, and a hint of gasoline for that extra pungent punch" Matty said.

"Gasoline? This thing's flammable isn't it?" I asked.

He simply nodded then we set off preparing our bombs. It only took a couple hours to make the bombs and I can't believe how good Matty makes these.

"I can't wait to plant these!" I said, jumping with excitement. "Me too" Matty smiled.

The next day, Matty and I went to the beach to see if Roxxy and her fools were there. According to him, the trio are always at the beach every weekends.

"Now they usually swim in the afternoon as I've seen them sit by the fire at night" he shared.

"Perv!" I chuckled.

"Hey!" he reacted, "Do you wanna do this or nah?"

"Of course! Let's just find their stuff" I said.

We came across a pair of beach mats with bags and sure enough, they belong to the trio. We buried the bombs deep in their stuff and once I hear them heading back to the shore, we hid behind the locker rooms. I was on lookout while Matty has his finger on the trigger.

"They're back, and now getting stuff from their bags" I relayed, this is it!

"Oh I'd love to see their faces on this one" Matty sniggered as he pressed the trigger, activating the stink bombs.

We walked further away from the beach then we heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh yeah, it worked like a treat!" I said.

"I SMELL LIKE DOG SHIT NOW!" I heard Roxxy rage.

"MY BAG'S ON FIRE!" I overheard Becca running away with her blazing bag. Missy on the other hand, was trying to ask for assistance from the lifeguard but even he stayed away from her.

"That's the first time my bombs set something on fire" Matty added. The smell already reached our position; other beach-goers started to leave as well.

"Holy shit! That's one hell of a stink!" one man said to us, "Y'all better leave!"

"I know right!" I agreed, pinching my nose due to the smell.

With that, Matty and I rode back home, satisfied with the results of our prank. "Wow, that went way better than I expected" he chuckled.

"How long does the stink last?" I wondered. "About a week, but they better be racking up soaps and detergent!" he sniggered.

"You're a sneaky bad boy, I like it" I chuckled.

Just then, Tuuku came out of the alley. "Hey guys, what'cha up to?" he greeted.

"Not much Tuuku, other than we deployed some stink bombs on some bitches who harassed Eve in school" Matty replied.

"No way!" Tuuku gasped, "I was a pro bomb maker myself, where'd you learn your stuff?"

"From my cousin" Matty continued.

I interrupted their chat, "Alright, alright enough about the bombs. Let's all head inside and get ourselves some joints?" I said.

"Lucky you two, I have a fresh batch right here!" Tuuku replied, pulling out a baggie of weed joints from his pocket.

"Let's do it inside so nobody sees us" I offered and with that, we went to our living room.

My sister and Odette were still at the shop so the three of us smoked a bit before Tuuku headed back up the rooftop. I turned to Matty, whom I think was his first time smoking weed as he sputtered.

"First time smoking?" I asked.

"Y..yeah" Matty coughed.

"You'll get used to it" I chuckled.

Throughout the day, we played 2K once again and he actually beat me twice. "Alright! I finally beat you in a blowout, 127-102" he declared.

"We're getting better at this as well" I added. As usual, Grace barged in and called us for dinner.

"Food's up you two!" she said.

Once we've set on the table, I couldn't help but glance at Matty. _Am I in love? Nah, me and him dating, that's crazy!_I thought. Probably I'm still denying about my feelings towards him, but I know in my heart he's very special and I don't wanna lose him as a friend. 


	7. Forbidden Date

**Eve's POV**

I just wanna skip class just for this one time so bad. But who to carry along with me? Probably Matty, he seems cool hanging out with me, maybe I can ask him? During art class today, I initiated my plan.

"Hey Matty, wanna skip classes today?" I started.

He gasped, "Are you serious? Where we going?"

"Are you in or out?"

"Well, I don't wanna skip since I'm lagging behind, but I guess we could go today" he smiled. "Let's just not make it obvious alright?"

I was pumped up, finally I can get to do things my way. But for this run, I better make sure Grace doesn't find out, especially that I plan to head back to our old home city.

It turns out, our classes have been cut after lunch. The principal said there's a meeting with the teachers causing the cut. This means Matty and I were free to go wherever we want. We headed to the park since we can't head back home otherwise Grace is gonna be pissed.

"Alright Eve, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"You wanna see where I lived before we moved here?" I offered.

"Sure! I'm always in for a good road trip"

We walked towards the bus station and bought ourselves some tickets, then got on board our bus. "What's it like living back there Eve?"

"It was nice, but after my parents died, it felt gloomy"

A while later, we were off to my old home city. I was sitting by the window seat, wearing my headset while Matty's watching a movie on the bus's TV.

"Umm, Eve?" Matty tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How far is your city from Summerville?" he asked.

"About three hours but it's down to two hours without traffic" I replied.

"I see" he said as he continued to watch the movie.

Three hours later, we've arrived at the station. Matty woke me up, not realizing I fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Sorry Matty, I didn't mean to" I blushed.

"Hey I don't mind. Now let's go" he smiled.

I was actually having second thoughts in this trip but it feels so right having Matty alongside me in this. I've never gone out on a road trip with a friend before, certainly not with a guy. Once we left the terminal, we had to find a place to eat.

"Alright Eve, since you know this place, perhaps you know a good resto around? I'm starving" he complained.

"Of course! Follow me" I replied as I grabbed his hand. We headed towards this street filled with all kinds of restaurants: Chinese, Japanese, Korean, even Italian.

"What's your type?"

"Aww, don't ask me that Eve. I'm gonna ask you what would you like me to try" Matty offered.

"Well, I often eat at the ramen house, so shall we?"

"Lead the way"

We went in the ramen house that I've been hanging out every time before I go home. After ordering our noodles, Matty started to question me everything about my former life.

"So what were your parents like?" he started.

"Well, first off, my dad worked as an architect while my mom worked as an accountant for a bus company. But both of them basically objected to us sisters' ways"

"What ways exactly?"

"Grace was a hard-partying girl back then and I was obsessed with changing hair colors"

"I knew your sister had some sort of wild side before!" he smirked.

"Yeah, she used to be a lot more fun than now. All she cares nowadays is work and taking care of us" I sighed.

"Well, she had to be the mom figure for you Eve" he reminded. We talked about our lives, families, and a bunch of other things Matty wanted to know about me, and what I wanted to know about Matty.

After eating, we went to the cemetery to pay a visit to my parents. Even though I despised them and they were equally disappointed at me when they were still here, I know that either Grace or I should visit them at least once in a while.

"I still can't believe its been a year since that fateful crash" I sighed.

Matty slid his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Maybe they've changed their views on you sisters when they find out Grace is doing everything now" he added.

"Yeah but Matty, there's something else that I should tell you" I said, holding back my tears.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"After I learned that my parents died, I felt relieved" I admitted.

Matty gasped at this, "Are you serious?"

I nodded in disgrace, fearing that I've just disgusted Matty. "I felt relieved that I won't have to argue with my mom about my hair or expect Dad's disappointment on me and Grace" I continued. I felt Matty's hand rubbing against my back, that felt comforting.

"Hey, I know you might think that I'm disgusted at your reaction but believe me, I felt the same way when my old man passed" he smiled. "He was the greatest man I've ever met yet there's a part of me that despises him because of his dark side. Hell, he got killed because of it!"

I couldn't hold back my tears after hearing his story; I never felt so much relief. All those emotional baggage that I've been dragging along for the past year and a half has finally been released. I hugged him real tight, sobbing against his shirt.

"I'm here Eve, I got you" he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"T…thank you Matty!" I sobbed, "Y..you always have ways to cheer me up"

"Hey, it helps when you talk about each other's painful memories" he added.

I smiled and looked at his eyes, damn this guy looks so fine. He stared at me with a comforting gaze in his eyes.

"Here, let me take care of you" he said, pulling out a roll of tissue paper and wiped my tears.

I closed my eyes as he wiped off my tears and my messed up eyeliner. Once he's done, I opened my eyes and quickly saw Matty's shirt all soiled up with my mascara.

"I..I'm sorry about that mess" I sighed, pointing at his shirt.

He just laughed it out, "Oh don't worry about that. How you feeling?"

"I feel refreshed and light, as if a big weight been lifted off my shoulders" I smiled.

It was already 7:30 in the evening so Matty and I bought some takeaway dinner and eat it on the bus ride home. He even treated my ticket back home which was really nice of him. The trip itself was uneventful, and Matty let me lay my head on his shoulder. A couple hours later, we've arrived back at Summerville, tired but contented.

"Sorry if we didn't explore that much" I sighed.

"Don't be Eve" Matty smiled, "I had fun today seriously. It's nice sneaking out on a road trip once in a while"

I chuckled at this. "So you've done stuff like this before?"

"Yup! I snuck out of home to visit my cousin living outside of town" he shared.

I yawned while we left the terminal, so he offered to walk me to our apartment. Once we've arrived, it was time to end our unforgettable adventure tonight.

"Thanks for everything today. All those years of hurt were gone in just a few hours of us together" I said.

"I'm glad I made you feel better" Matty nodded.

I gave him a hug to show my appreciation. "Good night Matty" I whispered.

"Night, Eve" he whispered back, embracing me.

I watched him disappear once again in the dark street ahead before I headed up our home, where I noticed Grace was peeking out the window. _I can't believe I just hugged a guy! Our faces were so close we could've kissed._ I thought, my cheeks felt warm thinking about it. I was expecting Grace to yell at me again but for some reason she's in a calm mood.

"Uh huh, you're giving people hugs now" she said slyly.

"What's the issue on that sis?" I retorted.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to you hugging boys. Maybe next time you're gonna kiss him!" my sister chuckled.

I was speechless at that remark, maybe I do like Matty somehow.

"You two were at the park again?" I nodded as I didn't want to piss my sister off if I told her we went to our former city.

"I'm going to bed early, pretty tiring day today" I yawned, slipping on my pajamas.

"Alright, good night sis!"


	8. Hearts Giving In

**Grace's POV**

Eve's hiding something from me, but I'm not sure if it's true. Jane called me a while ago and she claimed that she saw Eve and Matty heading towards the bus station a week ago. I don't know about Matty's commuting knowledge but Eve doesn't go out of town without me. It bothered me to no end and I don't wanna force Eve to tell her, but unfortunately she's silent at that thought. I called Matty to confirm Jane's claims because Eve's in the shower, therefore she won't hear us.

_**M: Hello?**_  
_**G: Hi Matty, it's Grace. Can I ask you something for a bit?**_  
**_M: Sure. What's it about?_**  
_**G: Where did you and Eve go the previous week?**_  
_**M: Ummm, *sighs* we got on a bus heading to your former city?**_  
_**G: Wait, you two skipped classes?!**_  
_**M: No! Classes were cut short due to teachers' meeting.**_  
_**G: I see…**_  
_**M: I'm sorry if I had to break it to you. Hasn't she told you?**_  
_**G: No she hasn't yet. *sighs* Alright, thanks Matty. I'll talk this one out with my sister.**_  
_**M: I hope she doesn't get in trouble**_  
_**G: No she's not. We'll just have a little sister talk, that's all.**_  
_**M: Please tell her I can't come tonight? I have to go somewhere.**_  
_**G: Alright, thanks Matty.**_

Our phone call finished just as Eve came out of the shower. I looked at her sternly, she had a feeling that I'm gonna get pissed at her. "Eve" I said sternly.

"What is it sis?" she replied nervously; somehow she expected what I'm about to talk.

"Did you drag Matty to join you to go back to our former home?" She looked down and nodded in shame. "Why did you two do it alone?! You could've gotten kidnapped or worse!"

"Hey chill Grace! If I got kidnapped, I wouldn't be here!" Eve retorted.

"That's not the point" I shot back then I just lost it. "ARGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO WITH OUR FLOW?!"

"Now you're sounding exactly like Dad, Grace!" she ranted. I had to concede because if I continued, I might say stuff that could hurt Eve's feelings. I took a deep breath then turned back to my younger sister.

"Look, I know you want to hang out with Matty a lot, but you have to consider his side too! He has a family as well" I said. Eve was still speechless. I think it's time I ask her about her feelings towards Matty; they've known each other for around two months now.

"Sis" I started, "Do you like Matty?"

Eve gasped, "Uhh of course! He's like my only best friend here in Summerville"

"Come on Eve, you know I'm not pertaining to that" I rolled my eyes.

It took a while before Eve spoke up. "Yes, I like him. More than just friends" she admitted. I smiled at her, both happy and worried for her; happy because she's got herself a very special friend, worried because what it Matty doesn't reciprocate her feelings towards him?

"When Matty and I went there, we visited Mom and Dad. I opened up to him and he also had a similar case, that's when I just lost it" Eve continued.

"Lost what exactly?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've finally let go of my hurts, my emotional baggage" she sighed happily. I smiled at that admission, Matty is such a sweet guy to my sister.

"I'll have to remember to thank Matty when he comes by soon" I said.

"He's like the most wonderful guy a girl could ever ask for" she blushed.

I was pretty busy today: a dozen appointments and a bunch of walk-ins, ever since we offered minimalist tattoos like them quotes or little shapes, we were rolling. Odette had to close up since I couldn't feel my arm from all those clients. I do wanna meet Matty to have a talk, just the two of us. I texted him, since I don't know if he's back.

_Hey, you free tonight? I just wanna talk to you about something. _

A while later, he replied back. _Just got home Grace. Where'd you wanna meet? _

To which I answered, _Maybe at the mall, it's just gonna be quick. _

A few minutes later, I was waiting for Matty at a coffee shop in the mall. He arrived a while later, looking concerned. "Hey Grace, what's up?" he greeted.

"I know I could spill this to you in call, but I wanna tell you personally" I started. He was silent as I explained my story. "I know you've done a lot to make my sister feel better and I thank you for that"

"I just care for Eve and don't wanna see her hurt"

"Thanks Matty" I smiled, "She did confess to me that she likes you, more than what you have now" Matty was understandably speechless for a while, but he did say something back.

"W..wow, I didn't think it happened so soon" he replied, "But I will admit that I like her too, I was just keeping them to myself this past few weeks coz I don't know if she'll feel the way I do"

"Well, both of you have feelings for each other so I suggest you two should talk it out" I suggested.

"I'm gonna think this one out for a couple days. I don't wanna rush things Grace" he added.

"I understand Matty" I sighed, "The last thing I might hear is my sister heartbroken by her only real friend in this town"

"I'll take care of Eve I promise. If I don't, you could have Odette murder me already" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed at the latter part; he really does deserve my sister.

"You've really fallen in love for my sister, yeah?" I added. He simply nodded and suddenly he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Grace, I swear I'll take real good care of Eve" he whispered.

**Eve's POV**

It's a long two days since I last saw Matty, while it was just the weekend, it was a long two days. Grace told me they went out of town which is why he's not visiting us. I had this weird dream about Matty and I being like Bonnie and Clyde, ever since our little prank on Roxxy and her bitches, I felt like I can do anything with Matty right with me. So during our first period, with Matty not yet arriving, I drew a picture of me and him wearing outfits from the 30's with Matty wearing a suit and tie, wielding a shotgun while I was donning a dress and wielding double pistols. I hope he likes it, maybe I'll give it to him later after classes. Perhaps I could challenge him to 2K again? Damn it Eve, you can't get Matty off of your head. Just as I've finished, Matty arrived and he was drenched as it was raining pretty hard outside.

"You alright Matty?" I stood up, offering to carry his helmet.

"I'm fine Eve. Just a bit of rain is all" he smiled, sitting down beside me. I decided to wipe his wet face with my towel; I don't want him getting sick with the A/C running and him drenched.

"Thanks Eve" he smiled.

"No worries" I smiled back. I felt my cheeks get warmer whenever I glance at him during classes.

At dismissal, I approached Matty again, who was talking to Kevin. "Alright, I'll see you later" he told Kevin, who disappeared in the distance.

"Wanna hang out again tonight?" I said.

"Oh hey there, sure!" he agreed, before we parted ways. As I walked back home, my cheeks felt warm again, this time it was much warmer than during the morning. I went up to our living room and I saw Grace doing her 'naked meditation' again.

"Eep!" she squealed, covering up her boobs and pussy with her hands. "Why are you so early today?"

"Come on sis, I've seen you naked a thousand times before. No need to cover up, damn it" I rolled my eyes.

"I just thought you brought Matty along, that's why I squealed" Grace retorted, taking her hands off.

"I just wanna tell you that Matty will come later and since Tuuku's out, we're gonna hang at the rooftop" I added.

At 10 minutes before 7, Matty arrived, just in time for dinner. "Hi Eve!" he greeted. I came near and hugged him, much to Odette fangirling.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Grace offered.

"Oh I'd love that" he complied as he sat beside me.

"Is Tuuku around? I haven't seen him in the alley" he asked.

"He's out of town for a couple days. Family stuff" Odette replied.

After dinner, Matty and I were all alone, on the rooftop, just chilling out. I thought maybe I could hand him my drawing of us? I decided to play some music using Tuuku's sound system and set it on random shuffle. I didn't choose my playlist since I'd have it on random.

"Hey, umm, I've made this for you" I said shyly, giving the drawing to Matty. He was surprised at my little doodle.

"I..is this you and me?" he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Y..yeah. I had this weird dream the day before about you and me being outlaws. Kinda like a Bonnie and Clyde flick" He was still observing the drawing when I asked a pretty stupid question.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" he exclaimed. I blushed at that compliment, but he wasn't done yet. "So you're thinking about me huh?" he blurted.

I was speechless at that claim, so I tried covering it up. "New topic!" I said, desperately trying to not make the situation awkward. I will tell him eventually but not yet, at least not in this moment.

Damn this song on play, why can I relate so much? It's as if this song knows exactly what I wanna say to Matty. "Hmm what's the title of that one?" he asked, pertaining to the song.

"I did put it in shuffle so I have no idea" I shrugged.

Deep inside, I was dying to tell him how I felt towards him but I'm also scared if he doesn't feel the same way. We went inside Tuuku's tent since it was getting cold outside. Grace and Odette were watching a movie downstairs, which meant the door was locked.

"Woah, he sure did an epic job of turning your rooftop into a hangout spot" Matty remarked. I sighed happily not because of what Matty said, but because of his presence; alright Eve it's now or never.

"Matty" I started, "Grace told me that you wanted us to be more than just friends"

"Y..yeah, why?"

"Well, I dunno how I'm gonna put it, but I'd like us to be that. You're like the most wonderful person I've ever met and I thank you for everything you did for me" I finished, feeling flustered.

"I'd be honored Eve" he gazed, with a loving gaze in his eyes. I found myself under his embrace, with my head resting on his shoulder. I sang softly against his ear to the song playing.

"_I've fallen for you, finally my heart gave in. And I'm fallen in love, I finally know how it feels_" I sang. Matty was frozen for a while, then we gazed at each other, our noses touching and our lips so close to each other.

"My heart gave in for you, Eve. I won't do it again with anyone else" he smiled. I've never felt this way for someone before so it was all firsts for me.

I'm having second thoughts with what I'm about to do next but I'll do it anyway. "I want you to see all of me" I blushed.

"You sure about that?" Matty responded, confused about what I just said. I simply nodded as I undressed in front of him. I'll admit, I'm nervous at his reaction but I carried on nonetheless. I removed my top and my pants, leaving only my panties.

"So Matty" I stuttered, "What'cha think?"

"Y..you're wow. You're so beautiful Eve!" he commented as his jaw literally dropped.

"R..really? What about my small tits and my nonexistent butt?" I asked, grabbing my boobs.

"You got a cute butt and your tits are perfect, not too big yet can be easily played" he replied, then glanced at my panties, "What design is that?"

"What?" I chuckled.

"Sorry, I ramble shit when I'm nervous" he shrugged.

"I'm more nervous than you for sure, I'm bloody naked in front of you!" I chuckled, then removed my panties completely.

Matty was understandably shocked when he saw my scar, the damned remnant of the accident. "What happened there?" he pointed.

"You see, when my parents had their accident, I was with them. I suffered so much pain when I was in hospital and seeing that scar made me realize I was a freak" I pouted.

"No! Don't call yourself that Eve" he retorted.

"Hmm?"

"I don't care about it, coz all I care is beyond your body. I've fallen for the Eve who is beautiful, inside and out. That scar won't hamper your beauty in my eyes" he revealed. I couldn't help but cry at those words so I embraced him.

"T..thank you! I was scared that when you saw it, you'd be disgusted at me!" I bawled.

"Eve, remember what I told you at the cemetery, I could never think you're disgusting" he coaxed, caressing my hair in the process. I can't take it anymore so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him real good. He's sure one good kisser, I must admit. We lay down on the covers and cuddled together.

"I wish you'd hold me like this all night, every night" I whispered. Suddenly, I looked down at the bulge under his shorts. "Are you hard?" I cooed.

He looked at me, then on his shorts. "Oh sorry about that. It's not everyday I have a naked girl cuddled up beside me" he said, scratching his head.

"C..can I see it? I got naked for you after all, so to make it fair" I offered.

He pulled down his shorts, revealing his big hard dick. "Holy shit, this is huge!" I gasped, trying to wrap my hand around it.

"You don't like it?" he retorted.

"I didn't say that. I'm just wondering how can this thing fit on someone's pussy or ass?"

We both laughed about it then we cuddled through the night. I've never felt so much warmth, so much love with this guy beside me. We must've dozed off quite a while since by the time I woke up, its already 1:30am. Tuuku's out of town for a couple nights and won't be back until tomorrow so we had the rooftop to ourselves. I grabbed a blanket since the cold breeze is passing through the tent; Matty was out like a light sleeping soundly. I had to appreciate that view since it was so relaxing and cute before cuddling him again and got some proper shut eye.

* * *

**Since I can't put entire song lyrics on fanfics anymore (I think is due to some copyright stuff), the song being played in the rooftop scene is I've Fallen For You by Toni Gonzaga. **


	9. Ride Til the Night

**Grace's POV**

Odette and I were supposed to go out of town to buy some ink and another tattoo gun for the shop. There was just one slight problem, my bike won't start. I haven't started her up in over six months so I tried finding the problem. I've replaced her fuel, changed the oil and fluids, even got a new battery but still it won't start. Sure it cranks but it won't fire off. I was about to give up when I heard another motorcycle park by the shop. _Of course! Matty has a motorcycle too, maybe he can help determine what the damn problem is._ I thought. I opened the garage door and saw him undo his helmet and jacket.

"Afternoon, Grace!" he greeted.

"Hey Matty! Here to see my sister again?" I replied. He nodded.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I ask you a favor" I continued, combing my hair with my hand.

"Sure. What is it?" I directed him to the garage and on to the bike.

"What seems to be the problem with her?" he eyed me.

"She won't start. I tried everything: new battery, oil, fuel but it just cranks!" I complained. He tried giving it a go and when it didn't start, he turned to the engine. He whipped out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and examined what's wrong.

"Aha!" Matty exclaimed.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yup" he replied, "Your starter and ignition coils are busted. Needs replacing" I sighed at this diagnosis; new parts cost a ton and surplus parts are sometimes shit in quality.

"How much will it cost all in all?" I asked.

"You send this to a good shop, I'd say $300 to $500 all in" Matty did an estimate. _Oh shit, at this rate, that's three full days worth of work._ I sadly thought.

"But", he continued, "I can replace both parts, I'd also include the spark plugs. Free labor, discounted price on the parts" I was shocked at that offer, how did my sister's boyfriend became that flush in life?

"Y..you have spare parts?"

"Yeah. I noticed that since my bike's engine and yours are the same, my parts are simply plug and play" he said, scratching his head.

"How much for your parts?"

"$150, and a serving of beef stew will do" he smiled. I cleared my throat at the latter one; he sure likes my stew. Besides, $150 is worth one appointment so I'm not missing out on this deal.

"Deal" I agreed, and we both shook hands.

"I'll just pop back home to get the parts" he added before riding off. A while later, Matty came back with the parts in tow. I can't watch him work as I had to tend to my clients, which to my surprise were a lot.

**Eve's POV**

I headed down to the garage and was shocked at seeing Matty working on my sister's bike. He turned around and was surprised to see me. "Hi Eve!" he greeted. I hugged him and we kissed a bit before I pulled out.

"Ugh, you're getting oil on me!" I wailed. He chuckled, then talked about the bike.

"I made a deal with Grace that I'll be replacing her parts if she cooks beef stew tonight" he explained.

"I don't know how you convinced her, but you're a fucking genius!" I replied, attempting to hug him again but he pushed me back.

"Save that for later Eve, I still have to get oily" he said, going back to the bike. I did help him in the little ways I can, such as handing him tools and giving him some water. Damn that's sweet, he's not just making me smile but my sister as well. I tried seducing him by playing with my boobs but to no avail; he's indeed busy with my sister's bike. An hour of work later, Matty was done with fixing up the bike.

"You wanna start her up?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I squealed so I straddled on the bike and started her up. It took some effort to kick the kick start ignition but when the engine started, I gave it a few revs and she's all good.

"Woah you look good riding that bike" Matty commented.

"Oh shut up!" I replied, blushing in the process. Just then, Grace and Odette arrived, they must've closed shop already.

"Holy shit?!" Grace gasped. She looked at her bike then turned to Matty, who was washing his hands. Matty turned around and was now facing my sister.

"Ahh, hey Grace! Got her running good as new" he smiled. Grace gave him a hug.

"Thank you Matty! You did all the hard work for me" she beamed.

"Well if I can make Eve happy, I might as well extend it to you" Matty shrugged.

"Awww" Grace replied, then looked at me. "You got yourself a keeper in this one, sis!"

"Why do you think I like him so much?" I smiled.

"And I like her that much as well" Matty added.

"Looks like I'm cooking beef stew tonight" Grace continued, before heading up to our kitchen.

"Ahhh, nothing better than beef stew after a hard day's work" Matty chuckled.

"I know the feeling" Odette chimed in, "Beef Stew ala Grace is the best comfort food" We all chuckled at that before heading up our home as well.

Once we've finished dinner, Grace pushed her bike out of the garage. Matty and I were chatting outside of the shop. "Hey Matty, you wanna go for a ride?" she offered.

"Yes please" he complied, starting up his bike as well. I rode with Matty, while Odette rode with Grace and together we set off in the night. I've rode on a motorcycle before but I've always been terrified in riding them.

"Just hang in there Eve" Matty assured me, as I was holding onto his waist. We left the town and with Grace and Odette leading, Matty revved some more and we were flying down the road.

"We're doing 60 miles an hour Eve, you're still good there?"

"I'm doing great!" I screamed.

We rode for a few more miles before stopping at a gas station to refuel. While Grace and Matty were refueling, Odette was basically interrogating me about our rooftop escapade a few nights ago.

"You sure you two didn't have sex up there?" she sneered.

"The fuck Odette! Of course not!" I shot back.

"But Grace told me that Matty slept in for the night" she retorted.

"Alright fine. We did sleep together, just because Tuuku wasn't there" I admitted, hoping to make her shut up.

"I knew it!" she chuckled, "You fucking lucky girl" then she went to the convenience store. I went towards the pumps where my sister was chatting with Matty.

"She showed you already?" she gasped.

"Yup! I told her that won't change how beautiful she is to me" Matty added.

"Awww, don't make me jealous Matty, I might go ahead and get myself a man already!" Grace chuckled. I cleared my throat to make my presence known as usual.

"Oh hey sis, Odette done with paying our fuel?"

"Yeah, she's still buying us some other knick knacks" I replied.

"What for?" Matty chimed in.

"We're gonna have a little chill out at our rooftop, drinks included" I explained.

When Odette returned, we headed back home, still going wickedly fast. _My boyfriend's sure can do anything, oh how I love the look of him wearing that helmet._ I thought, gazing at Matty's focused face behind that visor. A half hour later, we're back home and Odette literally shot up towards the rooftop, excited for our session.

"Typical Odette, whenever there's drinking, she always goes off on you" Grace sighed, pushing her bike back in the garage.

"Eve told me you and Odette were really the hard party girls back then huh?" Matty asked.

"Y..yeah, we used to drink three nights straight and go to school hungover" my sister admitted, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry if you think I'm a rebellious girl, because I was back then" she added.

"I'm not judging Grace, believe me it's cool" Matty replied, causing my sister to blush.

The three of us went up to the rooftop where we saw Odette set up a table with a bottle of rum, a cooler filled with beer, and the chips she bought at the gas station. "Alright who's ready for some shots?" she started.

"Odette" Grace sighed, "You really gone out to make it all out"

"Why? We used to do shit like this, you can't deny that!" Odette retorted.

"You used to be a lot more fun sis!" I added.

"But I'm still fun!" Grace shot back.

"Let's just get this over with" Odette declared, serving a shot to my sister.

"Give it here" she replied, downing the shot glass with ease.

"Can we try some?" Matty piped in.

"Of course you can, big fella!" Odette answered, then served him a shot.

"Oh shit!" he coughed, "Is that regular rum or has some sort of additive on it?"

"It's called hotshots, basically it burns whenever you take a shot" Odette explained. After I've had my shot, which was indeed burning my throat, Grace went on that we play Never Have I Ever.

"Alright sis, you go first" she eyed me. I thought of a good one that will make everyone, myself excluded, take a shot.

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl!" I said.

Odette chuckled, "All too easy" then taking a shot. Grace took a shot as well and so did Matty.

"How many girls have you kissed Matty?" Odette asked. "Just one" he replied, staring at me. I can't help but blush at that comment.

"Aww! You two really are perfect for each other" Grace added.

"Alright Matty, it's your turn" I turned to Matty.

"Never have I ever," he started, "Masturbated in a public toilet!"

"Damn, he's got me" Odette chimed, then drank her shot.

"You got me too" Grace sighed, also drinking her shot.

"When did that happen?" I inquired.

"Remember when we flew to LA to watch The Voice?" she answered. I nodded in return.

"On the plane, while I took a piss, I imagined one of the male flight attendants who served us lunch and felt….horny" she explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You jilled inside a plane's toilet?" Odette gasped.

"Yes Odette, and I actually came. My panties were soaked for the rest of the flight!" Grace finished. We all laughed at that, my sister really has some of the craziest stories.

We went on for a few more rounds until I felt like I was about to throw up. Meanwhile, Matty was way ahead of me. Although he didn't puke, he passed out on the table; poor guy must've been drunk. Odette and I had to carry him all the way to my room, as I don't want him going home on his bike while drunk.

"E…errveeee, I…i g…goooo h..omeeee" Matty groaned.

"No I won't let you. You can sleep with me then you can go home tomorrow" I whispered, giving him a kiss on his cheek; damn his breath smells horrible. I lay him down on my bed and wrapped him with a blanket, then my sister came in.

"Are you sure his landlady won't go out finding for him?" she asked, with a concerned gaze in her eyes.

"Not really, but I'll text her just to make sure" I said, texting Debbie.

"He's probably used to drinking since he didn't throw up" Grace commented, "He just wasn't used to the hotshots"

"I think I can take care of him now" I added.

"Alright sis, good night" she said, as she closed the door.

The next morning, as I woke up, I hear groaning noises beside me. I flipped around and heard Matty throwing up in our bathroom, since the light was on. _Looks like we're sticking to beer the next time we're drinking._ I thought. I went in the bathroom to give Matty a shower since he smells like shit already.

"Ugh, my head fucking hurts!" he complained.

"You're just hungover, come on I'll give you a shower" I said, then started undressing him.

I tried getting him to rinse himself, looks like giving someone a shower without getting yourself wet is easier said than done. He started to clap his hands at me, causing my shirt to get wet.

"Haha, you're getting wet too!" he said cheekily.

"You're just finding an excuse to see me naked again" I chuckled. I was only wearing a nightie and panties so basically it won't take much water to get me drenched. Then Matty suddenly grabbed the shower head and started spraying me til I got soaked.

"Oh shit! You got me all soaked!" I complained.

"Well, now you have a reason to shower as well" he chuckled. I removed my clothes as well, got up the tub and started to lather his body.

"Feels good?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks for this Eve" he answered. He turned around so that I can wash off his chest when I saw he's hard again.

"Here" Matty piped, "Let me wash you too" He got another bath scrub and began to wash me as well. It kinda feels hot tho, you and your boyfriend sharing the shower together, with your wet, soapy bodies against each other. As we rinsed each other off, I wanna try something with us being nude.

"Can we try something?" I started.

"That depends on what you wanna try out" he replied.

"It's nothing weird really, you'll rub my pussy while I stroke your dick" I explained.

"Alright" he said. We got out of the bathroom and lay on my bed. He placed his hand on my pussy while I wrapped my hand around his dick. Both of us were trying to keep our moaning low, otherwise Grace, or even worse, Odette, might catch us. _Oh fuck, he's rubbing me so good!_ I thought.

"I'm gonna cum Eve!" he whispered.

"Me too! Let's do it together" I replied. Our hands started to go faster and faster until we both came; it was the most ecstatic feeling in my life. After we shared a kissed, we cuddled for a while more until it was time for him to go home.

"I'll see you at school, alright?" Matty said.

"Of course" I replied, before we pulled in for another kiss.

As I watched him ride away, I realized something; we've been dating for over a month yet I haven't told him the three magic words. _Soon, I'm gonna tell you that I really love you, Matty. _I thought.


	10. Sisterly Giving

**Grace's POV**

Once again, another week of cooldown on clients at our shop. It's already December so I'm expecting to have a load of clients in the days leading up to Christmas. Since school's been cancelled due to the holiday vacation, Eve and I spent the past couple days decorating both the shop and our home for the holiday season. But for me, it would feel like the holidays once we get some customers rolling. Despite our productivity last month, we're still a month due of our rent. I was just about to open the shop when a silver Honda Civic stopped right in front of our garage. The driver got out, wearing sunglasses, a blue polo shirt and brown pants. He turned at me and greeted me,

"Hi Grace!" he said. I was confused, who on earth is this guy?

"Uhh, do I know you?" I asked. He removed his sunglasses and it turned out to be Matty.

"Don't you recognize me already?" he chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, I wasn't used to you wearing different clothes" I gasped.

He chuckled, "Is Eve inside? We're going out of town today"

"Y..yeah, she's just getting ready. I didn't know this was your first date?"

"Well, this is our first proper date out and I wanna take her somewhere special" he smirked.

"I wish I had a man who's as sweet and caring as you are to my sister" I sighed.

"Awww, you really think I'm that sweet to Eve, Grace?"

"Of course! There's never a day gone past nowadays without her mentioning your name" I chuckled, "I assume you borrowed the car? Coz all I know you only have the bike"

"Yeah, this belongs to my landlady. She let me loan it for the day" he explained.

"That's nice of her" I remarked, then I heard the garage door open. It was Eve, rocking a blue off-shoulder dress in plaid pattern and peep-toe flats; even I have never seen my sister wear something like this. Matty's jaw literally dropped when he saw my sister emerge.

"Hi sis! You ready for your little date?" I teased.

"Shut up!" she replied, then turned to Matty. "Do I look okay?"

"U..uhh, oh my god" he gasped. "You look beautiful Eve"

"R..really?" Matty nodded then Eve came closer to him and they shared a kiss.

"Ugh, get a room you two" I commented.

"Sorry Grace, I forgot you were watching" Matty chuckled. I noticed Eve carrying her drawing pad which was weird; what's she up to on their date?

"Why are you bringing that crap sis?" I told Eve.

"Oh this is for a surprise. I'll tell you when we return" she smiled. The couple went in the car.

"See you later Grace!" Matty greeted, blowing his horn as they turned off. This means leaving me and Odette to tend the shop as usual, no big deal.

The morning shift was ridiculous, with only a couple walk-ins and no outstanding schedules. Odette keeps telling me about offering piercings but once again, neither of us are trained to give piercings to people. Just as I was about to close the shop early, more than a dozen people came inside, asking for tattoos for a discounted price.

"Hey you're really doing 20% off?" one dude came to me, showing a flyer.

It read: Sugar Tats: 20% off ALL designs, from December 4 to 11 only. _This is one unexpected Merry Christmas for me._ I thought. Odette got to work on listing down everyone's names on our list while I did my thing. I couldn't comprehend as to who thought of this idea due to the influx of customers; I was stunned, I don't even know how to react. So to not make the shop crowded, I told Tuuku to be our 'bouncer' outside and make them fall in line.

"Who do you think spread out these ads? I don't even remember you making one!" Odette asked.

"I know Odette, it's crazy!" I yelled, as there were so many people inside waiting.

"Maybe Evie and her boyfriend have something to do behind this?" she suggested.

"I'll ask them once they return" I replied, "In the meantime, we have to get these peeps inked on the double" While Odette got to work as the cashier, I did my thing as always, inking people til no end.

By the time I heard Matty's car arrive, there were still a few people on queue and my arm's killing me already; it's just only 5:30pm. I have a strong feeling those two lovers are behind the ads and the enormous amount of people that came and went. After I've finished with the last client, Odette closed up shop as we've made nearly 10 grand today. If we could make that much everyday just by inking people, we'd probably be living in a high-end mansion by now! Once the shop's all locked, Odette headed upstairs to cook our dinner. I saw Eve and Matty chatting outside their car. They look cute together and I'm so happy for them; now my happiness will continue if I find out who was behind the ads.

"Hey Grace!" Matty greeted.

"You two had a good time, yeah?"

"Oh it was lovely, sis! We went to watch this sci-fi movie then we ate at a pretty high-end resto" Eve told.

"I'm glad you two came home early, coz I wanna ask you two something" I continued, then presented them the ad. "Did you two have any involvement in this?" Eve and Matty looked at each other; Matty looked up while Eve looked back at me.

"Y…yeah sis, but I can explain. I hate seeing you work too much yet not getting that much income every damn day. When you told me about getting a sideline, I thought to myself, 'This is ridiculous!' So I thought some ways to help you make the most out of your efforts and Matty here thought of the advertising" she explained.

I was touched by their gesture towards me, but Eve wasn't finished talking. "We went around town to post these before we left. It's almost Christmas anyways so this is our way little Christmas gift for you" she finished. I was dumbfounded beyond words, as I didn't know what to say. My sister and her boyfriend plotting something all for me, damn that's the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. I hugged Eve and started bawling my eyes out.

"I…I love you sis!" I wailed. "You're the best sister I can ever fucking ask for" I even pulled Matty in our embrace, to which he complied. After a couple minutes, we broke up the embrace and Matty offered me tissue paper to wipe my tears.

"Thank you Matty" I sniffed, then kissed him in the cheek, "You really are a man full of surprises"

"Merry Christmas sis!" Eve shouted. "Merry Christmas" I replied. Tuuku came around, wondering what's with all the commotion.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"I just found the culprits behind these ads" I replied. Both Eve and Matty chuckled.

"I'm actually not surprised, Matty here told me a teaser about it" Tuuku admitted.

Over the next 7 days, I was busy as hell in the shop. Everyone of us were working to ease up my loads: Odette listing down names and taking calls, Eve as the cashier, and Tuuku as the bouncer. Matty would come to us every day and cook us something for lunch. I would really appreciate it if we have another chair and another artist to cope with the demand, that would save my arm from falling off from all this work. As the final day of our promo ends, with Odette closing up shop, I was outside smoking a joint consumed by my thoughts. _Man, those 7 days were the best days of my life! Not because of the profits we've earned, but it's all of us working together. I've never felt so much of a family vibe on us four._ I thought. Then Matty came up to me.

"So Grace, what'cha say on our Christmas gift for you?" he started.

"It was tiring, for starters" I replied, "But at the end of it all, it was all worth it, thanks to you two" I still can't get over what they've done for me so I hugged Matty before my sister catches me, and he actually pulled me in.

"Uhhh, Eve might catch us and think something really bad" Matty whispered.

"Oh yeah right, sorry" I gasped, pulling out of his embrace just as Eve walked out as well.

"Haven't seen you smile like that in a long time sis, what's up?" she said cheekily.

"Oh nothing really. Just recalling our past week where not only we get to pay all our bills and debts but also everyone of us acting like a family" I admitted. We talked for some time, smoking our joints along the way until Matty had to go home.

"Looks like my fun ends here, but only for today" he announced; he always says that to Eve whenever he has to go home.

"Already?" Eve wailed, "I wish you could stay for longer" She walked her boyfriend to his motorcycle, then kissed once again.

"I'll see you soon. Bye guys!" Matty bade goodbye, honking his horn before he turned off.

I then turned to my sister, "Have you told him?"

"Told him what?" she retorted.

"Come on sis, Matty's already your guy and yet I've never heard you say 'I love you' to him" I rolled my eyes.

"I do love him Grace!" Eve shot back, "I will tell him someday but now is still not the perfect time"

I didn't reply to that one as she does have a point; it's her first time having a boyfriend so she's still trying to get used to what couples do and say. Hell, when I had my first boyfriend, he never even said that to me, hence we broke up less than a year of dating. I just hope Eve won't follow my path of hooking up with guys just to say I'm taken; from the looks of it, she probably won't, she really does love Matty.


	11. Two Sisters and a Dude's Christmas

**Eve's POV**

It's Christmas Eve already, the shop's been closed up until the 27th, and since Odette and Tuuku went back home to our former city, it's just me and Grace at home. It's our second Christmas without Mom and Dad and while I'm a bit down coz it's just me and my sister stuck here, we never forget to celebrate Christmas. I wanna invite Matty over, but he must've had their own celebration. I was just about to cook breakfast when I heard my phone ring.

_**M: Morning Eve!**_  
_**E: You're up early, what's up?**_  
_**M: Duh its Christmas Eve! Although I might celebrate it alone this year.**_  
_**E: Why is that?**_  
_**M: Jenny's out for the holidays in her home state while Debbie's relatives are staying with us today.**_  
_**E: You wanna celebrate with us? It's just me and my sister here at home. **_  
_**M: Oh I'd love to Eve. Spending the holidays with you is the best gift I can ever give to myself.**_  
_**E: Awww, I'm so lucky to be your girl!**_  
_**M: Looks like I'll be sleeping in for a few days.**_  
_**E: We don't mind, in fact we'd like to have some company here.**_  
_**M: Alright, I'll be there by 5, just gonna buy some gifts. Bye!**_  
_**E: Bye!**_

I've never felt more excited this Christmas as today; Matty and I would get to spend our first Christmas together. I must've woken Grace up since I was literally bouncing off my flip flops while cooking our breakfast.

"Hey sis, you're pumped up early" she yawned.

"Matty's coming over tonight!" I squealed.

"And I thought it's just the two of us again. He's more than welcome to celebrate with us!" she agreed.

"Don't you wish someone special to you would spend Christmas with you?" I teased.

"Oh don't get me started sis" Grace retorted, "While I do wish someone would date me, I'm happy with you two being all in love"

"It kinda sucks that Matty doesn't have a brother, I could've already have you two hooked up!" I chuckled.

"Shut up sis" Grace groaned.

The rest of the day went uneventfully: we had a movie marathon and Grace was still able to clean the shop. By the time Matty was supposed to pop by, I was cooking our little Christmas dinner: lasagna, nachos with salsa, and a small cake that my sister bought at the mall. Grace was already setting the table while I finish cooking the lasagna when I heard the door open.

"Mmm. That smells lovely" Matty said, sniffing the lasagna I've set in the oven.

"You're here!" I gasped, then wrapped my arms around him.

"I wouldn't miss a chance spending Christmas with you Eve" he replied.

"Aww! That's so sweet" I said, then we kissed for a little.

"What'cha cooking?" he turned to the oven.

"Lasagna, me and Grace love this since we were little" I explained.

"You never told me you could cook!" Matty added.

"I only said I don't cook, meaning I don't do it often. That doesn't mean I can't" I chuckled. Then Grace popped by, fresh from the shower; for some weird reason she's just as excited as I am whenever Matty visits us.

"Hey Matty! Thanks for joining us tonight" she started.

"No worries. I was kinda worried that I'm gonna be spending Christmas with a bunch of people I barely even know" he shrugged.

"Wanna help with setting the table?" I piped in, carrying the freshly cooked lasagna.

"You bet!" they both answered.

The table itself wasn't all too fancy but was more than enough for the occasion. A three way Christmas dinner with me, my boyfriend, and my sister is all I could've asked for and we managed to do it. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Matty announced.

I wrapped myself around his embrace again, "Merry Christmas too baby" I whispered. Grace was just standing there, confused what to do next.

"Oh damn it! I want in!" she ranted, then squeezed herself with Matty and I.

"I'm so thankful that y'all accept me, as if I were part of your family" Matty sniffed.

"Aww, I'm glad my sister got to know you Matty. She's become a whole different Eve than when we first moved here" my sister added. I was getting hungry from all this sweet talk my sister spits out on Matty, but deep inside I did appreciate it nonetheless.

"What're we waiting for, let's eat!" I said. We had a wonderful night together, sharing stories about us, which translated to endless fangirling by Grace. _Someone please date my sister already! She's getting annoying with all the fangirling!_ I thought. Nevertheless, I'm glad that she's finally loosen up to us. Before she was all maternal and took on that responsibility, now she's back to the Grace that is wild and carefree, but still among others my older sister. After dinner, Matty elected to wash the dishes while I cleaned the table. Meanwhile my sister's up at the rooftop setting something up; my guess is that it's another drinking session. Once I was finished, I got to the rooftop and sure enough, Grace was setting our beer cooler by Tuuku's campfire.

"Someone's thirsty for some booze" I teased.

"I'm always thirsty for it sis" Grace replied, "Only this time, we're going light since we don't want Matty to pass out again"

"Yes I know. I'm not showering him for Christmas that's for sure" I chuckled. He climbed up a few minutes later, wondering what's going on.

"We gonna do some drinking?" he asked. I nodded cheekily, while Grace gave him a bottle of beer.

"Yeah since the last time we did drink didn't end so well, in your case at least" she shrugged.

Our lighthearted drink talks turned into deep heart-to-heart discussions as midnight struck. I even had to set an alarm to indicate its midnight, since our talks were so good that I don't wanna end up too drunk to hear them all. But once our cooler went empty, it's time to call quits and get some shut eye.

"I wonder if we can all fit inside his tent?" Grace thought, looking at the tent.

"We can sleep in my room, I do have a heater" I offered.

"No it's okay, I actually like sleeping in that tent" Matty shot up. I went back down to get some pillows and blankets. Once we've all made ourselves comfortable, Matty wrapped his arms on both me and Grace: me at his left then my sister on his right.

"Who would've thought I'd spend the holidays with two of the most beautiful girls I've ever met" he declared.

"Shut up Matty, I'm not that pretty" Grace sighed.

"You really think so baby?" I asked.

"Yes baby" he looked at me, then to Grace, "Of course you are, both of you are pretty, inside and out" _I don't deserve this man, he's so romantic to me and Grace too! Come on Eve, you need to tell him that you love him already._ I thought, as if a voice in my head was talking to me.

_Christmas Day_

For the first time in a long time, Grace and I were actually excited for Christmas day, and I think it might've something to do with Matty celebrating it with us. He invited us to go on a road trip somewhere rural, away from the hustle and bustle of cities and suburbs like this town. After eating breakfast and taking a shower together, we both went down the garage to check on the car he borrowed from his neighbor as we waited for Grace to finish.

"Once I've saved enough, I'm gonna buy my own car and you'll be the first passenger I'll take on a trip" Matty smiled.

"Does that mean we can go anywhere?" I asked. He nodded in reply, then we fooled around for a while. He pinned me against the hood of the car, then we kissed for some more.

"Damn, your lips feel so good baby!" I commented seductively.

"Yeah? We're getting pretty good at kissing too" he added, then he pulled me in for another make out round. I don't know how he got so good at kissing, but it felt amazing as our lips locked together and our tongues dancing ecstatically. I pulled out, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I love kissing you so much" I gazed at his brown eyes.

"I love you more baby" he also gazed at my eyes. Once I opened up the garage door, Matty started up the car and pulled over just in front of the shop. That was when Grace finally went down.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"We've been ready for like 10 minutes sis" I rolled my eyes.

"I had to do some….alone time" she sighed.

"You've pleasured yourself again, didn't you?" I asked cheekily.

She simply let out a sigh of embarrassment, "Look I can explain.."

"Are you two ready?" Matty interrupted, leaving the car to fetch our stuff.

"Oh, sorry Matty" Grace sighed, "Shall we go on?" I nodded in agreement then we went in the car, with Matty driving, me at the front, while Grace is at the back.

After nearly four hours of travel, we came across this town a ways north of our old city. It was snowing as well but luckily we brought our coats in case. Since it was situated on a hillside, we can actually see the skyline of our city. We stopped at this Chinese restobar overlooking the city to admire not just the view but the snow as well.

"I've only witnessed snow back when I visit my cousins in New York. Brrr it's freaking cold!" Matty shuddered; he wasn't used to this cold of a weather unlike Grace and I.

"There wasn't a Christmas in my 22 years of existence that didn't have snow" Grace added. I gave Matty a hug from behind, trying anything to warm him up.

"Does that feel better baby?" I asked, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I feel much warmer thanks to you" he replied, then kissed my cheek. We even got some pictures taken, thanks to my third wheeling sister. Most of the shots she took were of Matty and I, although she sometimes joins in when she sets it to selfie. I also offered to take some pics of my sister that hopefully someone might notice and she finally gets to hook up after almost three years. Once done, I showed them to her.

"Damn, do I really look that sexy?" she asked.

"I hate to admit it but yeah" I shrugged, to which she responded with a noggin on my head.

Afterwards, we also visited our former home city where I finally gave Matty a proper tour of the city; the last time we visited was when we snuck out during a half-day. From the restos to our favorite hangout spots, we've all went through them. Then there's the final stop for the day, which is the cemetery. I just hope Grace would soften her heart with regards to our parents. I went ahead and visited them while I overheard Grace and Matty arguing._ I just want this part of our sad story to end. Not just for me but for Grace too._ I sadly thought, wiping the gravestones free of snow.

"I have no reason to go here Matty. Y'all just dragged my ass all the way to my parents!" she ranted.

"Look, Eve's the one who's longing for you to visit here. I know you're still holding a grudge against them but you need to let it go!" Matty explained.

"Then why is she not dragging me there?" Grace shot back.

"She wants you to come by your own will. I'm gonna stay in the car and wait you two alright?" Matty replied, trying to keep his cool. After that, I heard some footsteps then a slight thud. I looked to my left and saw Grace standing there, speechless. From the look of her face, she's trying hard not to cry.

"Sis" I started, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "If I was able to release my hurts just by visiting them, I know that you can too" Understandably, my sister was still silent. I don't wanna argue with her regarding this subject anymore, especially since it's Christmas.

"I…I'm…" Grace started, then she completely lost it. I wrapped her around my arms, comforting my older sister. Once she was wild and carefree turned cautious and maternal, now looked defeated; she was emotionally tired and just needed some release.

"I..I'm s..sorry if I became a rebel in both of your eyes" she whimpered, "Both of you left Eve and I alone, terrified of what lies ahead for us. I had to be the mom figure for Eve and you wanna know how I felt? I became more hot tempered, impatient, and exhausted. It was then I realized that it must've been hell for y'all to get me to mature for what's in store for the future. Now look at me, wherever y'all are! Did you wished I went through all that bullshit just to teach me a lesson?!"

"That's it Grace, let it go" I coaxed. I was facing towards Matty, who was standing by the side of the car. He gave me the okay hand, probably asking if it's all done. I responded with a thumbs up, his response was unexpected.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he yelled as loud as he could. Once I heard Grace let out a soft chuckle at Matty's celebration, I'm content that she's all good; it was indeed a Merry Christmas for the three of us.


End file.
